1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a third wheel collapsing device for a golf club cart, particularly to one able to collapse the third wheel of a golf club cart conveniently and position it stably when it is extended out for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional golf club cart 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a main frame 10 having two support members 11 respectively provided at the upper and the lower end for supporting and positioning a golf club bag. An intermediate support frame 12 is secured to an intermediate portion of the main frame 10, having its opposite ends respectively extending slantingly downward from the left and the right side of the main frame 10 and pivotally connected with a rear wheel 13. A handle 14 is provided at the upper end of the main frame 10 for controlling the golf club cart 1. A third wheel support frame 15 nearly parallel to the cart supporting surface 8 has one end pivotally fixed on the lower end of the main frame 10 by a bolt 16 and the other end pivotally connected with a third wheel 17 contacting with the cart supporting surface 18.
Although the third wheel collapsing device of the conventional golf club cart 1 can support a golf club bag and make a golf club cart move steadily, yet it has the following drawbacks in use.
1. Since the third wheel support frame 15 is positioned nearly parallel to the ground 18 and the third wheel 17 is fixed on the lower portion of the main frame 10 by the bolt 16, therefore, when the third wheel 17 is to be collapsed or extended outward for use, the bolt 16 has to be unscrewed first so as to make the third wheel support frame 15 movable. In addition, when the third wheel support frame 15 is collapsed or extended out for use, it will interfere with the ground 1 8, as shown in the directions indicated by arrows A and B in FIG. 1. Therefore, the handle 14 of the golf club cart has to be pressed downward, as shown in the direction indicated by an arrow C in FIG. 1, to swing up the lower portion of the golf club cart 1 to permit the third wheel support frame 15 to be collapsed or extended smoothly.
2. To extend or collapse the third wheel support frame 15, a user has to bend and screw or unscrew the bolt 16, causing inconvenience in operating.
3. In case the bolt 16 is not screwed tight, it is easy to fall off when the golf club cart is moving, likely to cause damage to the golf club cart.